1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a wrench structure, more particularly to a wrench structure that can rapidly detach from a rotated piece after operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Wrench is a regular tool for fastening or loosing working parts, such as bolt, nut, etc. There are many kinds of wrenches, which has open-end wrench, combination wrench, wrench, adjustable wrench, socket wrench, etc. Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a wrench structure in prior arts. The wrench 90 has a wrench head portion 91 with an accommodation room 92. An outer ring portion of the accommodation room 92 has a rotary device 93. An inner surface of the rotary device 93 has a hole on a certain position thereof, and the hole has a spring (not shown in figure) and an urging member 931, such as a steel ball. The urging member 931 is pushed to enter into the accommodation room 92. The accommodation room 92 is able to accommodate a rotated piece 94 as nut, screw rod, etc. The accommodation room 92 and the rotated piece 94 are matched with each other. The rotated piece 94 has a positioning ring slot 941, and the urging member 931 of the rotary device 93 is inwardly protruded to just fit into the positioning ring slot 941 in order to position the rotated piece 94 when the rotated piece 94 enters into the accommodation room 92. Therefore, the rotated piece 94 may not slide from the accommodation room 92, and can be tight or loose. Traditionally, there still exists a disadvantage, for example, when the rotated piece 94 drops out from the accommodation room 92 of the wrench 90, and the rotated piece 94 and the accommodation room 92 are tightened hardly to each other, hence finger is always used to downwardly push the rotated piece 94 in the accommodation room 92 out. Obviously, it is inconvenient to detach the rotated piece 94 from the wrench 90. As it can be seen, to solve the problem of inconvenient detaching process is an important issue for people who is skillful in the art.
Accordingly, the inventor has studied and developed a quick detachable wrench structure, which is able to conveniently, safely and rapidly detach a wrench from a rotated piece.